


A Long History Together

by hirusen



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Language, Lore spoilers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Necklaces, surprise present, you're welcome internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: What the hell him took so long to do this?





	A Long History Together

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this little lovely post for this --> https://twitter.com/clashingshaders/status/1138335301825437696

Shin stiffened as he felt something coil around his neck as a presences was suddenly made known to him. Shit, how could he have let his guard get so low?! Sharply spinning around, cannon drawn, Shin's eyes went wide as the barrel of his gun was pressed between Drifter's eyes.

"Sorry!" He barked out quickly, hands opened and spread, the man taking a large step back. Shin was kicking himself when he saw the deep fear coat the other man's deer-in-the-headlights eyes; Drifter wasn't even breathing, probably afraid that a single inhale would be all it took for Shin to finally end him. Shin lowered both his shoulders and gun, taking a slow breath before he holstered the weapon and rose his own hands. "It's okay." Drifter didn't seem to believe him, but at least he started breathing again.

Malphur, after a moment, reached for his neck and pulled a small piece of string away from his skin. Cocking a brow, he held it up, settling his eyes on his fellow Dark Age Risen. "I-I, um..." Drifter swallowed down the lump in his throat, reached out and took the string out of Shin's grasp. "I was just curious about somethin', and I was just checking." "What? The size of my neck?" To his surprise, Drifter nodded.

"...Why?" "I need to host a few games; maybe later?" "Eli." Shin warned, lowering his tone, but Drifter walked out of the Annex before he could get another word out.  _What was that about?_

* * *

About a week later, Drifter busying himself with re-modding a prototype gun, he faintly heard someone walking up to his little bunker on the Derelict. Sparing a glance, he grinned wide as Shin stepped inside, closing the shutter along the way. His helmet was ripped off seconds later, Drifter having to duck as the man chucked it hard (he knows he didn't mean to throw it his way, the guy was just frustrated). "Well... That's a healthy dent." And the fact that Shin  ** _did_** manage to dent his bunker meant that something didn't go as planned.

"Whatcha need? Talk to me." Drifter spoke as he turned to face the man he's been dating for a good few months at this point. "Nothing. I'm just tired." Shin grunted as he tossed himself onto the poor excuse of a bed--Drifter needs to actually get a mattress one of these days--his back to the other Lightbearer. "Shin." Drifter growled, knowing the man needs to vent in someway, but respecting the man's Light enough to not push anything right now. "It's nothing, Drift. Leave it." " **Vale**." Drifter's tone firmed and he caught the mumble of something colorful as Shin finally turned towards him.

"What's buggin' ya, brother?" Shin wanted to say, but he needed his brain to work again after getting short-circuited by the gentle look in Drifter's brown eyes. "...Meeting got ambushed; our Guardian got out okay, but we lost at least three Shadows in the crossfire." "Who? The den that broke off from us?" Drifter was no longer a Dredgen, and neither was Shin, but Malphur still kept up the appearance of Dredgen Vale when needed with the Shadows of Yor and Drifter was still in touch with them as well, keeping tabs as best as he could. Shin shook his head. "Aunor." "Fuck. Of course it's her." Woman's been a real pain in the side when he or Shin are trying to shuffle things into a better direction that might give the hundreds of thousands of Lightless in and out of the Last City a chance to survive; both for now, and if they survive what Drifter saw coming thanks to the Nine.

Drifter heard a wistful breath leave Shin and looked back to him. "...Something else on yer mind?" "Hmm? Oh, I was...just thinking of what happened last week." Shin noticed that Drifter's shoulders sagged, shoving himself up onto his elbow as he stared at him. "I'm honestly sorry about that. I should've warned ya..." Shin waved it away, fully sitting up now.

"We were both at fault then, though, I do have to ask: why were you trying to figure out the size of my neck?" Drifter opened his mouth to say something, but then his lips flickered a smile and he let out a weak chuckle. "Well, I was gonna surprise you with it, but if you really want to know, I'm making you a choker." Shin choked. "W-What?" "It's not..!" Drifter bristled for a moment before calming himself down, fully facing Shin and took a steadying breath. "Look, don't think I haven't noticed that you love to pull on my necklace when we mess around," Shin blushed a pretty pink at the mention of his habit when things get heated between them, "but the only thing I can really do is wrap my hand around your throat."

Shin raised a brow. "But--" "Yes, I know: we both like when I do that. But I thought it would only be fair if...if I had something to pull on too." Drifter blushed and actually had to look away from his lover. Traveler, why was this so embarrassing to talk about? If anyone actually heard what the fuck they said in bed, they'd be wondering why this was making them all flustered too. Shin licked his lips; he kinda...liked the idea Drifter was proposing here. "...Okay." "Huh?" Drifter snapped his head back to Malphur just in time to see him removing both his cloak and chest piece, exposing his throat deliciously to Drifter.

"What, now?" "Is now not good?" Shin asked, his eyes flickering to the torn apart gun behind the slightly taller man. "No! No, now's fine, I just...uh..." Drifter glanced around for a moment, looking for the string he had the other day. "Oh fuck it." And then he did something Shin's never seen him do.

He took off his necklace.

Leaning forward, Drifter slipped the necklace onto Shin, the man quickly ducking out of his bunker to most likely get the string. The weight of the jade coin wasn't too foreign to him, but to realize that it felt comfortable against his chest was something new. Mindlessly, his hand cradled the coin, bringing it up so he could look at it better; it looks like it always does, but it seems strange to Shin now that he's holding it in his palm. "...Ya like it?" Shin nearly jumped out of his skin when Drifter seemed to return straight from the Ascendant plane, picking up the man's barely stifled laugh as he stood above him.

Drifter placed his fingers under Shin's chin and lifted his head to he was looking directly ahead, leaning down a little and wrapping the string around Shin's throat. "...Okay..." Drifter muttered as he made a motion to mark the string, pulling it off a moment later and setting it on the work bench next to the gun he's modding. Glancing back, Drifter just stared for a moment as he took in Shin while he wore his necklace. "What?" "Nothin', just... You look nice with it on." The Lightbearer complimented, loving just how quickly Shin's cheeks darkened from his words.  _Shit, he's so cute sometimes..!_

Shin held still as Drifter pulled his necklace off him, slipping the item back on before his hands rested on top of Malphur's. "You still seem tense, maybe I can help ya relax a little?" Drifter purred as he leaned in and sealed their lips together, Shin's hand instantly around the coin that hung from his neck and yanked him down, Drifter easily following the man's eagerness.

* * *

Shin was fidgety. Drifter, after a good two months after he measured his neck, suddenly called him and said they needed to talk. The reason Shin was nervous? Drifter's voice was shaking when he called; he was nervous about whatever it was he wanted to talk about too.

The wait in the Annex was driving him up the wall and he ready to just starting shooting anything in here that wasn't important when he finally heard someone coming towards the room.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you wait for so long." Drifter spoke as he shut the gate, carefully curling his fingers around Shin's wrist and guiding him further inside of the room. "So...what's going on?" Drifter licked his lips, his whole body tense and twitchy, and he paced for a moment before settling down enough to speak.

"We've know each other for, what centuries at this point?" "Yes?" Where was he going with this? Drifter licked his lips again. "And over all of those years we've let each other in, shown trust, be open in our darker moments." "Eli, what's going on? What has you so nervous?" Drifter's head hung for a moment as he took a steadying breath.

"I honestly didn't think I'd be this nervous, but...I've only been in love like before with one other person and she's..." Gone. Orin left Drifter's side back in the Dark Age to search for the Nine; Light, Shin remembers when Drifter told him about her, the poor man just a complete wreck during and after he told him about his first love. "Is this...something you wanted to do with her?" He knew better than to say her name out loud without Drifter doing it first; too many bad memories come back to the older Risen if he does. "Yeah, back when...I hoped we would've...

"But that's in the past now." Drifter reassured, reaching into a pocket and pulled something out, his hand curled around it tightly so Shin couldn't see it. "I don't think either of us would've thought I'd ever want to do this, but...I want to. I've spent too long running away from what I'm afraid of, and I don't want to lose my only chance to finally take control of that fear, put my cards onto the table, and for once chase what **I** want."

Shin's mind and heart were racing as Drifter dropped onto one knee. "I didn't think a ring would survive long between what we do, so I thought this might be better." He offered his hand and unfurled his fingers, revealing a necklace identical to his own, but instead of his twin snakes, it's an image of the Last Word surrounded by flames. "It's yours either way, but..." Drifter locked their eyes together.

"Shin Malphur, will you marry me?"

...What does he say to that? This was Drifter proposing to him, a man who made it so clear that he was like Shin and that settling down wasn't gonna happen for him. "I-I..." "Don't feel forced to accept it, darlin'." Drifter reassured, still holding his position on his knee. "I...have an idea of what your answer might be, but either way I'll accept it."

"Yes."

...Wait, what? "What?" "Yes. Yes, Eli, I'll marry you." "S-Serious?!" "I swear on the gun I gave our Guardian that I mean it." Drifter's jaw hung open for a minute, a stunned expression on his handsome face. "H-He...said yes. He said yes; you said yes!" The pure elation on Drifter's face had made a full century worth of stress, fear, and exhaustion vanish; he looked so at ease as he bolted to his feet and smashed their lips together, arms coiled tightly around Shin. A few breathless laughs escaped between them as Drifter slipped the necklace on Shin, the jade coin settling comfortably against his breastbone.

"I love you, now and until we finally get got." Fuck, did Shin just swoon a little at how Drifter said that; he loves him not until he gets got, not until Shin gets got, but until they  ** _both_** have their final death. "I love you too. And I'll make sure that should someone put an end to you, they'll burn for taking you away from me." Drifter didn't bother to hide the way his body shivered at those words. "Ya wanna...commemorate the engagement here, or..?" "Shut up." Shin cooed as he leaned back in and kissed Drifter heatedly, feeling as the man took ahold of the necklace and pulled him tighter against his body.

Drifter was perfectly fine with them doing the dirty in the Annex; he has Shin forever now, right by his side, where he's always wanted him to be.

To be at each other's side until the end, like they're suppose to be.


End file.
